poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades
''Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades ''is a series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Heroes *Princess Yuna *Princess Snowdrop *Prince Dusty Crophopper *Ishani *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Princess Twila *Princess Skyla *Golden Apple *Arachna *Dragonsly *Brownie *Red Beret *Emerald *Thunder Spectrum *Blue Star *Sunbeam *Princess Nyx *Princess Jubilee *Willow Apple *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Stary *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Tigatron and Airazor *WALL-E and EVE *The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Meltus, Flamzer and Burnard) *The Alliance of 16 (1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16) *The Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff) *The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo) *The Fang Gang (Gobba, Chomly and Jawg) *The Flexers (Kraw, Balk and Tentro) *The Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro) *The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt) *The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi) *The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz) *The Orbitronz (Rokit, Niksput and Nurp-Naut) *The Glowkies (Globert, Vampos and Boogly) *Cheetor *Rattrap *Silverbolt *Blackarachnia *Dinobot *Depth Charge *Wheelie and Brains *Sonny *Rhinox *Optimus Primal *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *The Lorax *Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Wonderbot, Fender and Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel and Crank Casey *J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Moley and Angus MacBadger *Adventure, Fantasy and Horror *Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Mac, Babs, Bunty, Nick and Fetcher *John Silver *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark and White Shadow *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Zazu and Iago *B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link *Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private *Classified, Short Fuse, Eva and Corporal *Princess Luna *Prince Hiro *Prince Isamu *Prince Indy and Princess Anna *Princess Celestia *Prince Duck *The Mane 6: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash *The Mane 6's Stallions: Prince Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm *Princess Sunset Shimmer *Prince Blueblood *Princess Trixie *Prince Thomas, Princess Lady, Percy, Rosie, James, Molly, Toby, Mavis, Edward, Emily, Gordon, Belle, Henry, Flora, Donald and Douglas, Pip and Emma, Oliver, Annie and Clarabel and Toad *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Discord and Catrina * The Skylanders of the Air Element: Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Swarm, Boom Jet, Free Ranger, Gusto, Thunderbolt, Breeze and Pet-Vac * The Reformed Villains of the Air Element: Dreamcatcher, Buzzer Beak, Krankenstein and Bad Juju * The Skylanders of the Dark Element: Blackout and Knight Mare * The Reformed Villains of the Dark Element: Nightshade, Eye Scream, Fisticuffs and Tae Kwon Crow * The Skylanders of the Earth Element: Terrafin, Bash, Prism Break, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Fist Bump, Rocky Roll, Crusher, Doom Stone, Rubble Rouser, Wallop, Head Rush, Terrabite and Bop * The Reformed Villains of the Earth Element: Golden Queen, Tussle Sprout, Chomp Chest and Grave Clobber * The Skylanders of the Fire Element: Eruptor, Ignitor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Hot Head, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Wildfire, Ka-Boom, Weeruptor and Small Fry * The Reformed Villains of the Fire Element: Chef Pepper Jack, Scrap Shooter, Grinnade and Smoke Scream * The Skylanders of the Life Element: Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, Camo, Shroomboom, Bumble Blast, Zoo Lou, Food Fight, High Five, Tree Rex, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Bushwhack, Tuff Luck, Whisper Elf and Barkley * The Reformed Villains of the Life Element: Chompy Mage, Sheep Creep, Broccoli Guy, Cuckoo Clocker, Shield Shredder and Chompy * The Skylanders of the Light Element:Spotlight and Knight Light * The Reformed Villains of the Light Element: Luminous, Eye Five, Blaster-Tron and Lob Goblin * The Skylanders of the Magic Element: Spyro, Double Trouble, Wrecking Ball, Voodood, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Ninjini, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Blastermind, Enigma, Mini Jini and Spry * The Reformed Villains of the Magic Element: Bomb Shell, Pain-Yatta and Rage Mage * The Skylanders of the Tech Element: Trigger Happy, Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Boomer, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Bouncer, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Jawbreaker, Gearshift, Trigger Snappy and Drobit * The Reformed Villains of the Tech Element: Dr. Krankcase, Bruiser Cruiser, Shrednaught, Brawlrus, Trolling Thunder and Mab Lobs * The Skylanders of the Undead Element: Chop Chop, Cynder, Hex, Ghost Roaster, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Eye-Brawl, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Krypt King, Short Cut, Eye-Small and Hijinx * The Reformed Villains of the Undead Element: Wolfgang, Masker Mind, Hood Sickle and Bone Chompy * The Skylanders of the Water Element: Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Zap, Wham-Shell, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Echo, Flip Wreck, Thumpback, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Snap Shot, Lob-Star, Gill Runt and Thumpling *The Reformed Villains of the Water Element: The Gulper, Slobber Trap, Chill Bill, Brawl & Chain, Cross Crow and Threatpack *Romeo, Juliet, Kissy the Kissing Fish, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence and The Prince *The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie and Brian) *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Wendy Corduroy and Robbie V. *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Gary the Snail and Sheldon J. Plankton *Rover Dangerfield and Daisy *The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie) *Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Sid, Granny, Diego, Shira, Peaches, Ethan and Louis *Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Garth, Lilly, Eve, Winston, Tony, Marcel and Paddy, Salty, Shakey and Mooch, Princess, Fleet, Magril, Nars and Daria *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fredzilla *Team Robot (Emerl, Gemerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Mario and Luigi) *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Stuingtion's Engines *Hiatt Grey's Engines *Locomotive 131 *Draco *Dobby *The human counterparts of the Mane 6, CMC, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and more *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *The Toy Story Gang (Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, , , , and ) * *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet * * *The CyberSquad (Inez, Jackie, Matt and Digit) * *The VeggieTales Gang (Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Laura Carrot, Pa Grape, Jimmy and Jerry, Archibald Asparagus, Petunia Rhubarb and Madame Blueberry) *C-3PO and R2-D2 *Roary the Racing Car, Cici, Maxi, Tin Top and Drifter *Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darrington and Zeg *Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, and *Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny and MetalBeard *R.J., Verne, Hammy and Stella * * Villains *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Nightmare Trix *Nightmare Hiro *Princess Twivine Sparkle *Queen Chrysalis * List of Episodes Season 1 #Welcome to Gravity Falls #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Dream Caper #Nightmare Trix Rise Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 TV Specials Movies #Quest for Canterlot # Holiday Specials # Trivia *Isamu, Indy and Anna are still babies in this series. * Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series